


A Captain's Thighs

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [90]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Thighchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by Ezzy's character tags on <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com%22">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote>





	A Captain's Thighs

8-5-15  
Prompt: Thighs  
Pairing: KuroDaiSuga  
Rating: Mature  
  
    Suga lounged on his side in bed, watching his boyfriends suffer with a grin. Daichi and Kuroo were standing across the room, battling with the thigh high stockings Suga had bought them.  
  
They had teamed up at some point. Kuroo knelt on the ground with one of Daichi's legs over his shoulder as he tried to pull the sock up the other thigh. Suga snickered at them, only getting louder when Daichi glared at him.   
  
"This was your idea," Suga reminded him.  
  
"This was his idea," Daichi argued, jerking his head to where Kuroo finally managed to get an entire sock attached to the garter. He grinned in triumph and tapped Daichi's leg to get him to put it down.  
  
"One of his better ideas," Suga purred in agreement. Kuroo winked at him as he guided Daichi's other leg up.   
  
"It'll be even better when we get him out of them," he said.  
  
"Aw, but then all your hard work will go to waste," Suga snickered. Kuroo glanced up at him, then at Daichi's thighs, and back again.  
  
"Worth it," he deadpanned. Suga grinned.  
  
"You're gonna put yours on too, right?" he prodded. Daichi rolled his eyes.  
  
"I am not going to be the only one wearing these stupid things," he barked.  
  
"Stupid?" Suga cried. "Sawamura Daichi, you take that back. I will not allow such blasphoeme in my house."  
  
"This is my house," Daichi reminded him. Suga waved a hand dismissively.  
  
"Tetsu, tell him he's wrong."  
  
Kuroo looked up at Daichi with wide, earnest eyes. "Sawamura, your thighs are weapons of mass destruction and I would chop off my own dick for the chance to bury my face between them and never come out again." Daichi and Suga both stared at him in silence.  
  
"Awww," Suga crooned. "Daichi, you tell him you love him too." Daichi rolled his eyes and swung his foot back to the ground.   
  
"Come on, Kuroo," he said. "Your turn." Kuroo shot him a grin and stood, only to bend so that his forearms were on the bed, his legs spread and ass in the air.   
  
"What ever you say, Captain," he purred with a wink in Suga's direction. Suga snorted and crawled forward.  
  
"Don't be mean, Kuroo," Suga chided. Kuroo pouted at him, but there was nothing but amusement in his eyes. Suga leaned in to let his lips brush against Kuroo's as he said, "After all, he's been so good for us. We should reward him."   
  
Kuroo and Suga both looked over Kuroo's shoulder to where Daichi stood, sweating as he stared at Kuroo's ass.  
  
This was going to be fun.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Ezzy's character tags on [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com%22)


End file.
